Eu nunca te deixei
by sofiaescudeiro
Summary: Spencer tinha sido liberada e Toby não suportava mais ficar longe dela.


Nome: Eu nunca te deixei.

Descrição: Spencer tinha sido liberada e Toby não suportava mais ficar longe dela.

Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars não me pertence.

* * *

>Shipper: TobySpencer.

"_Eu não me importo com o que você não pode me falar! Eu me importo com você! Eu te amo! Você me ouviu? Eu te amo!"_  
>As palavras ecoaram pela delegacia enquanto eu via Spencer se afastando pra ligar pra alguém. Depois disso, eu já estava sendo praticamente chutado para fora da delegacia. Meu mundo estava desmoronado. Minhas lágrimas caíam e eu não as impedia. Fui para casa com o meu coração pesado.<p>

Dois meses já se passaram desde que Spencer terminou comigo e foi parar na prisão. Ainda não consigo acreditar que as pessoas realmente achem que foram as 4 garotas que mataram Alison. Todos estavam comentando que hoje seria o último dia delas na prisão. Eu espero que seja, porque eu preciso muito falar com a Spencer. Já estou ficando desesperado pelos beijos dela. Estava andando um pouco para tentar limpar minha mente quando eu vejo a mãe, o pai e Spencer entrando no carro e indo para casa. Um sorriso se formou involuntariamente no meu rosto. Quando ela estava entrando no carro, ela me viu e eu percebi que começou a chorar. Entrou rapidamente no carro e nem olhou para trás. Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para ela que, eu tinha certeza, não seria respondida. Estava escurecendo e eu resolvi andar num lugar mais afastado, na divisa com a outra cidade. Demorei algum tempo pra chegar lá, e quando cheguei, já estava bem escuro. Para minha surpresa e felicidade, Spencer estava lá, sentada na pedra.  
>"<em>Oi<em>." Eu disse, me sentando ao lado dela.  
>"<em>Tenho que ir<em>." Ela me respondeu, secando as lágrimas e se levantando.  
>"<em>Por favor, não vá. Me explique... o que está acontecendo<em>." Eu pedi, me levantando também.  
>"<em>Não... posso. Me desculpe, Toby<em>." Ela correu, mas eu segurei seu pulso e a abracei. Senti que ela respondeu o abraço com certa relutância, alguém a está vigiando.  
>"<em>Se eu lhe contar... coisas ruins podem te acontecer. Eu não poderia suportar a ideia de que você está machucado por minha culpa<em>." Ela disse, se separando de mim e ficando de costas.

Peguei a sua mão e sentei com ela de novo na pedra. Ela murmurava algo como 'A pode te machucar mesmo se eu obedecer suas ordens... não acredito que estava com medo daquela nojenta.'  
>"<em>Quem é 'A', Spencer<em>?" Eu perguntei, estava muito preocupado com ela.  
>"<em>Eu não faço a menor ideia. Desde o enterro da Ali, ela vem nos perseguindo, a mim, a Aria, a Hanna e a Emily. Ela nos manda mensagens de textos e e-mails em anonimo, apenas assinado por -A. E ela nos assusta, porque ela sabe de segredos que só a Ali sabia e<em>..."  
>Ela me contou toda a história dessa tal de -A. E realmente, me apavorou.<br>"_Mas, Spence... O que tem a ver essa '-A' e o fato de que você terminou comigo_?" Eu perguntei, estava totalmente confuso.  
>"-<em>A nos mandou algumas bonecas, que tinham mensagens gravadas. E todas falavam que nós tínhamos que fazer algumas coisas. A minha dizia: Mantenha Toby à salvo. O único jeito de você ficar à salvo é ficando longe de mim. E então, foi isso<em>." Ela disse, limpando pela milésia vez, mais um lágrima que escorria de seus olhos.  
>"<em>Mas Spencer... vocês não pensaram em momento algum que, mesmo que vocês cumpram as ordens dessa pessoa ou sei lá o que, ela poderia fazer mal a mim ou a qualquer pessoa de qualquer jeito? Ela só quer ver vocês tristes, ela quer fazer a vida de VOCES miserável. Não a dos outros. Ela quer vocês sofrendo<em>."  
>Não sei se fui frio demais na últimas afirmações, só sei que pareceram acertar Spencer em cheio. Ficamos um tempo em silêncio até que ela perguntou:<br>"_Você se importa se eu pedisse pra você ficar comigo no hotel? Não quero voltar pra casa_."

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.  
>"<em>Então eu vou mandar uma mensagem para a minha mãe, falando que eu vou dormir na casa da Emily. Ah, estou com o meu carro. Eu iria pedir pra você dirigir também, estou acabada por hoje<em>."  
>Sorri, e ela ligou para a mãe dela.<br>Enquanto eu dirigia para o hotel, Spencer dormia. Ela era tão linda que as vezes eu me perguntava porque se interessou num cara como eu. Chegamos e eu fui nos registrar. Quando voltei ao carro, a peguei no colo, ainda adormecida, e entrei no quarto. A coloquei na cama e tirei seus sapatos e sua jaqueta. Ela abriu os olhos levemente e disse:  
>"<em>Obrigada<em>."  
>Sorri para ela e ela para mim. Voltou a dormir e eu tirei a camisa e os tênis. Apaguei a luz, puxei a coberta e nos cobri. Ela se virou para mim e passou a mão sobre meu rosto.<br>"_Toby, eu te amo. Muito. Se algo acontecer a você, eu acho que eu... eu nem sei como sobreviveria_."  
>"T<em>ambém te amo, minha pequena. Agora dorme um pouco, você tem tido dias cansativos. Dorme, porque quando você acordar, eu estarei aqui<em>." Eu a beijei da forma ais singela e delicada que pude. Suas mãos em meu pescoço e cabelos, nossas bocas coladas, nossos corações ligados... era tudo muito bom. Ela interrompeu o beijo e me disse:  
>"<em>Eu nunca devia ter deixá-lo ir<em>."  
>"<em>Mas você nunca me deixou. E eu nunca te deixei<em>."  
>Abracei ela até que adormecemos, com a certeza de que o amanhã era incerto, porém era nosso e só nosso.<p> 


End file.
